


Lonely

by I3utterflyEffect



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: (of course he does what else is new), 1 am fic because i'm on a serotonin high and this is the first idea i've gotten in forever, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hero is kind of lonely and maybe a little touch-starved but she gets hugs so it's okay, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, RGB needs Therapy, again. 1 am fic so don't expect too much, imposter syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: The more time Hero spends in The World of Make Believe, the more she becomes like RGB-- for one reason or another.One of these traits they now share is loneliness. RGB finds this out one night, and he finds out just how much he wants to heal from being alone for all this time.
Relationships: RGB & Hero (TPoH)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic i wrote at one am so like. here take it  
> kind of bad but who cares? not me!! i'm just having fun :)

They were walking along the path through Loch Rhymose, when RGB noticed Hero lagging behind, feet dragging behind her-- quite literally, unfortunately.

“Hero? Are you okay? Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“N-No, I’m jus’… Tired…”

“…Right. We can rest here, it should be… safe enough.” He glanced around, seeming nervous. “Julienne? Melody? Are you alright with that?”

“It’s alright with me,” Julienne said.

Melody let out an affirmative doot as well, nodding.

“Then we’ll rest here. There shouldn’t be any fears, now that the Tree is free.”

“There were fears here?”

“Unfortunately,” He said, helping Hero to a spot where she could lay down. “We had the displeasure of meeting some early on. E- _Evidently,_ we survived though.” He said, tacking on the last part when Julienne gave him a sharp glare.

“Mmm…” She stared at him for a few moments, before seeming to decide she didn’t have the energy to tear into him— luckily for RGB.

He sat down by a tree— not too far from Hero, but still keeping his distance to avoid breathing in her dreams. He glanced over to her as she lay down on the ground.

“…will you be okay?” He asked, voice still uncertain.

She looked up at him. “Y…yeah, I think so.”

“…okay… goodnight then.”

“G’night RGB…”

He watched her go to sleep like a worried parent, and as dreams drifted up from her head, he sighed, looking over to Julienne and Melody…

…who were both staring at him.

“What?” He asked, frowning.

“Nothing… it’s actually quite sweet.”

“…what is, exactly?”

“…You care about her now, don’t you?”

He tensed, looking away as he pulled his hat over his screen. He knew there was no point in denying it, though— so instead of trying to, he stayed silent.

“…maybe she’ll make it.”

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up,” he said softly. He didn’t want to think about it any more than he had to, so he rolled over, shutting down to static.

…somehow, still, the thought still lingered in the back of his mind.

* * *

RGB was rudely awoken before sunrise by something holding onto his shirt.

Shifting groggily, he looked down— only to see Hero clinging onto him, curled in his lap as she buried her face into his chest.

“H-Hero?” He asked nervously. “What’s wrong— are you alright? Are you hurting—?”

She looked up, eyes widening. “N-no… ‘m sorry… just… lonely.”

“Lonely?” He hesitated for a moment, before hugging her gently. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize for feeling like that.”

She hesitated, before snuggling into his arms more.

She seemed half-awake, so it did make him a bit nervous to be holding her— if she dreamed while he was still in this state, it’d certainly break up his circuits— but…

She trusted him now. She trusted him enough just to go to him for help.

_That’s a mistake, I am going to kill her, it’s going to be all my fault—_

He squeezed her a little tighter, and she reaffirmingly squeezed his arm in return.

Somehow, that comforted him just enough to just sit there for a moment with her as they held each other.

_Maybe things can be okay. Maybe we can be okay._

_…maybe I can be okay._


End file.
